Innocent: an Alladam songfic
by JustMeAndEliG
Summary: During the aftermath of Vegas Night, what would've happened if a certain beanie wearing boy expressed his feelings for the scarlet letter of the school? Alli & Adam. ONESHOT!


_I guess you really did it this time_  
_Left yourself in your warpath_  
_Lost your balance on a tightrope_  
_Lost your mind trying to get it back_

* * *

Adam ran out of the gym after his mother, more concerned about Alli then Drew. He stood at the top of the stairs as Audra Torres hurried into the boiler room. He winced hearing his mother's sharp, accusing tone. "Drew? What did she do to you?" Adam shook his head, leaning against the wall. All three people walked upstairs: Mrs. Torres looking pissed off, Drew looking sheepish and upset & Alli...there were no words to describe how Alli looked. Her cheeks were streaked with mascara and her eyes were swollen from crying. But to Adam, she had never looked more beautiful.

_

* * *

_

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_  
_wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_  
_And everybody believed in you?_

Alli couldn't remember how she had gotten here. She thought back to when she was four and would "perform" at the bottom of the steps. Alli would force at least Sav to watch her as she attempted to dance or sing. Now they wouldn't even want to look at her. Alli didn't even try to hide her tears as they dropped to the ground like raindrops. She looked around in what she thought was an empty hallway and she saw Adam. He walked over to her and she raised her head, tears streaming down her face. She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but acceptance and she broke, clinging to him like he was the last person she could count on. Alli's entire body shook as she sobbed on his shoulder. "W-why?" She spit out the one word like it was poison. "Shh, Alli, please, don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry," Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She sat down on the floor, still clinging to Adam, knowing he wouldn't ever let her go.

* * *

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_You're still an innocent_

Adam's heart broke for the girl who was clinging to him. He knew what had happened last year, with Johnny and her parents. Alli & Adam had become close friends while Alli dated Drew. She knew that Adam was an FTM, and she told him that he was her hero, for being so strong. "A-Adam, your mom is right, I'm a slut." Adam held Alli's arms and made her look at him. "Alliah Rose Bhandari, you are not a slut. You've made mistakes, but they make you who you are. You're still innocent, just with...a story to tell." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, staring into her brown eyes that were filled with tears.

_

* * *

_

There's some things you can't speak of

_But tonight you'll live it all again_  
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_  
_If only you would see what you know now then_  
_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catching days?_  
_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_  
_Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'til you fell asleep?_  
_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

Alli looked up into his eyes, expecting disappointment or reproach. Looking back at her were blue eyes filled with love and it caught her off guard for a moment. She felt her stomach flip, but in a good way. Until she remembered everything she had done and she stood up shakily, hurrying down the dark hallway. Losing her virginity to Johnny, sending naked pictures to him, almost catching a social disease, cheating on Drew's paper for him, etc. No one would ever love a 'soiled dove' or a used up slut like her. No one. Not even the sweetest person on earth with the baby blue eyes.

* * *

_It's all right, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights are still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__You're still an innocent__  
__It's okay, life is a tough crowd__  
__16, and still growing up now__  
__Who you are is not what you did__  
__You're still an innocent_

Adam stood up, running after her. He held her wrist gently and pulled her to him kissing her gently. Half expecting her to push him away, he smiled when she kissed him back pouring her hurt, disappointment, love, and all other emotions into the kiss. He held her waist gently, pulling her close to him. He realized how much he loved Alli, and knowing she would never hurt him like Bianca did was such a relief to him. Adam knew that the girl he loved was broken and hurting, but he wanted to help pick up the pieces.

_

* * *

_

Time turns flames to embers

_You'll have new Septembers_  
_Every one of us has messed up too_  
_Lives change like the weather_  
_I hope you remember_  
_Today is never too late to_  
_Be brand new_

Alli kissed Adam and knew she loved him. She didn't care that she had broken up with Drew just minutes before, she didn't care that his mother thought she was the devil's spawn; she didn't even care at the moment that her parents would hate her. All she cared about was the fact that she was in Adam's arms, kissing him lovingly. She felt like she was starting over and with Adam by her side, she was willing to do anything it took to start fresh.


End file.
